


A Thoughtful Gift

by Unchained_Silver



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Hanzo's thoughtful about a gift to get, Let the cowman get a cute little pupper please, it barks, it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8757616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unchained_Silver/pseuds/Unchained_Silver
Summary: Jesse McCree's birthday is fast approaching, and when trying to think of a gift, something he said commonly in passing was brought to the front of Hanzo's mind.
He knew exactly what to get for his cowboy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any bad grammar/spelling/ooc-ness, I wrote this up real quick today and didn't do a ton of editing to it, but it's lovely and I love it. <3
> 
> Enjoy!

It was just something mentioned in passing by the cowboy. A successful mission had passed, and everyone was resting up before heading back to the base in Gibraltar. Hanzo and Jesse had been on the balcony attached to the small hotel the team had been staying at, each smoking. Jesse was looking down at the people passing, and let out a chuckle as someone with an energetic puppy was attempting to teach the dog how to walk properly on leash. "That one 'ill be a handful as 'e gets bigger. Miss havin' a dog around. Little fellas always made things interestin'."

_..._

About a month had passed since then, and Jesse's birthday was coming up. The cowboy didn't want to celebrate as he had told everyone, but that wasn't going to stop Lena, Hana and Lucio from trying to throw a surprise party. Hanzo on the other hand, was planning a little surprise for the cowboy. He brought up his plan with Ana beforehand- after all, he did need her help.

"I think he'll love it, Hanzo." The old sniper said with a smile, taking a sip of her tea before continuing. "And of course I'll help. I may not be as good at sewing as Reyes was, but I can still make a hat and a bandanna." 

_...._

They had gotten everyone in on it. Ana, Angela, Bastion, Genji, Pharah, Jack, Hanzo, Mei, Torbjorn, Reinhardt, Winston, Zarya, Zenyatta and Satya. Even the junkers, Junkrat (Jamison off the field)and Roadhog(Mako off the field), were joining in on the party. The surprise was set, now Jesse just needed to get to the common room where everything was set.

"Happy Birthday!" The shout was mixed with a cacophony of party poppers and a lot of confetti.

"I thought I told y'all I didn't want to celebrate." Jesse said with a laugh as he took his hat off and shook some of the confetti off of it. He had just walked into the common room, only to have Hana dump a bucket of confetti on his head with the shout of 'Happy Birthday!'. 

"We thought you deserved the party, luv." Lena said with a laugh, as she zipped around the room to grab the used party poppers. "We even made you a cake!" As she said that, Lucio skated into the room with said cake on a platter. It was a pretty well-made cake too.

Jesse let out a laugh as Ana pulled him further into the common room to enjoy the party that had been set up. "Alright- you win." He looked around to see everyone smiling, laughing and just having a good time- but one person was missing- Hanzo. He asked in a hushed tone, "Where's Hanzo?" 

Ana smiled. "He's just grabbing something. He'll be here soon." Ana clapped her hands. "Now- why don't we get out the gifts?"

"You didn't need to get-" Jesse started to say before he was interrupted by a high-pitched bark. As in from a dog. He turned to the source of the noise and as if on cue, Hanzo walked in holding a leash, attached to a small... puppy. A small white dog with brown patches, a curved tail, and floppy ears, a red bandanna with a familiar pattern over its collar and wearing a small cowboy hat that was barely being kept on its head as the dog jumped around excitedly. The puppy jumped right over to Jesse, whose eyes were wide as dinner plates as had bent down to pet the "Little fella". He picked the puppy who as trying to lick his face up, looking over to Hanzo, who looked worried until he say Jesse's face with a smile so big he was practically glowing.

"Happy Birthday." The Archer said with a laugh as the puppy Jesse was holding started trying to play with his hat.

"What's this guy's name?" Jesse asked as he tipped his hat back so the pup couldn't get his paws or teeth on it.

"He doesn't have one, yet." 

"Really now? Well, we're gunna need ta fix that, ain't we?" He said as the pup let out another happy bark, it's tail wagging happily.

A couple of suggestions started getting thrown around immediately by those who were present. "Oi, mate, what about Boomer?" Was Jamison's suggestion, "Lassie" was Jack's suggestion, and "Finn" was suggested by Lena. 

The whole while Jesse is looking at the small pup who has since gone from wiggling around excitedly to calmly nosing and sniffing him and wagging his tail, head tilted and ears flopped to the side. Jesse nodded to himself. "JD." The pup, JD, starting wiggling around again, letting out a little yip as Jesse let out a laugh. "He likes it too."

"A lovely name." Ana said as the puppy tried to jump out of Jesse's hold, and everyone clamored around to meet the little guy and to celebrate Jesse's birthday.

_..._

It was later that night when Jesse finally had time to just sit down and _relax_ back in his and Hanzo's shared room. The party had been fun and he quickly discovered _everyone_ had been in on the surprise of Hanzo getting him a dog- they even got some things to match up like a few toys, a bed, and some treats among other things. But it sure was tiring. Now, Jesse was just sitting in one of his chairs petting JD as he slept on his lap. Little fella had gotten tuckered out too. Speaking of the party, he turned to glance at Hanzo, who was sitting in one of the other chairs in the room. "Hey, Hanzo- gotta ask ya something darlin'."

Hanzo glanced up, marking where he was and closing his book as he answered. "Only if I get a question to match, Jesse." He said with a chuckle.

"Deal, you first." Jesse said laughing, accidentally waking up JD, who looked around sleepily and let out an adorable yawn before putting his head back down.

"What does JD stand for?" Hanzo said as he looked at now almost sleeping again puppy, who still had it's little hat on. 

Jesse did his best not to laugh loudly. "JD. Short for Jack Daniels."

Hanzo looked at him bewildered. "As in the _**whiskey**_?"

"Damn right!" Before Hanzo could ask why, Jesse continued. "Now, I think I get to ask my question now Han'. Now, don't take this wrong sugar, but, I thought you didn't like dogs?"

"...When did I ever mention I disliked dogs?"


End file.
